What it's like to be in love
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: this is a followup piece to Call me crazy, but i think it's love. but you don't have to read that one to get it. first harryginny story i've ever written so be nice, please.


Yo! I was reading some of my own stories ( I like to do that, for some odd reason...) and I came across one called "Call me Crazy, but I Think it's Love." At the end of it, I put a little bit of Harry/ Ginny in, and I thought I'd make all of you Harry/Ginny people out there happy and make a story about it. By the way, it would help you understand this piece more if you read the other oneshot, although, you really don't have to if you don't want to...you won't be lost, don't worry. So here we go...

Enjoy...

_In "Call me crazy, but I think it's love..."_

_The next morning, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other at breakfast, taking great care to bump their arms together whenever one was passing something to the other. Although their food was untouched, Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of the meal nd informed Harry that they were both full to the bursting point and that they were going back to the common room to study for a test. They then very hurriedly left the Great Hall. Ginny, noticing the two's sudden departure, came over and sat next to Harry._

_"What's with the two of them?" Ginny asked, gesturing over her shoulder at the retreating backs of Ron and Hermione that were moving up the spiral staircase, their fingers interlaced with the other's._

_"Call me crazy," Harry said, his eyes locked on Ginny's face,_

_"But I think it's love."_

(And... back to now...lol...)

Ginny stared at Harry. Unless, she had misheard him (although she was sure that she hadn't because she had practiced hanging on Harry Potter's every word since the day that she had met him.) she had just heard him imply that he loved her. While talking about Ron and Hermione.

_Ginny, you prat! You asked what was going on with Ron and Hermione and Harry answered you. This has nothing to do with you! At all! _

_Well..._Ginny mused to herself as Harry's emerald green orbs stayed fixated on Ginny's hazel ones.

_...maybe somewhat to do with you..._

Ginny broke the silence that had fallen between herself and Harry.

"So," she started, and then found she couldn't think of what to say._ Hmm... this is new... Ginny Weasly has run out of things to say... I never thought it was possible..._

"Yeah," Harry said, tearing his eyes off of her and becoming very interested in a bit of toast and jam that was still on his plate.

"You know," he continued, "now that the whole Voldemort threat is over(A/N: apparently, they've already defeated him...) they're starting to have Hogsmeade weekends again."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that," Ginny replied, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"The first one's going to be this Saturday, and I was wondering if, you know maybe..." Harry, who was finding this much more difficult to do than it should've been, struggled to find the words he needed. But ginny came to his rescue.

"Harry, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you on Saturday."

"S-Sorry? That was my hopeful ear. Could you say that again?" Harry was dumbstruck. Last year, when they had dated, Harry had ended it and left Ginny devastated. Now she wanted to go out again?

Ginny simply smiled and said, "I'll see you on Saturday, then..."

"Yeah." Harry replied. Ginny got up and swept from the Hall. Harry stood, and walked out of the Great Hall as well. As he made his way up the marble staircase, he let out a great whoop of triumph, not caring that he had just frightened a group of first years to death.

Saturday morning came with the promise of a good day. Ginny was sitting in her dormitory in front of her mirror, fussing about her hair and makeup. Hermione was trying to help.

"Hermione! I can't get my hair to do anything!" Ginny wailed. Hermione sighed, and clambered over to the mirror and pointed her wand at Ginny's head, said an incantation, and Ginny's hair was suddenly straight and sleek except for a few choice strands that were curled interestingly.

"Thank you, Hermione! Now I just have to get dressed."

"I know that Harry's going to want to look his best for you, too, Ginny," Hermione said, as she watched Ginny scramble around her closet, searching for something to wear.

"Yeah, I'm sure that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is sitting in his dormitory right now fussing about the way his hair looks," Ginny snorted.

In the boys dorm...

"Ron! I can't get my hair to do anything!" Harry yelled, as he sat in front of a mirror, trying desperately to make his hair lie flat.

"Harry, mate, you're never going to win that battle," Ron replied from the other side of the room, "Leave it the way it is, mate. Ginny loves the way that your hair sticks up all over the place. She thinks it's cute." As much as it sickened him to say that, he knew it to be true from the many times that Ginny had gushed about Harry whenever the man himself had not been within earshot.

After they were both dressed, they went downstairs to the common room to wait for the girls. After a few minutes, they heard to the two giggling their way down the stairs. Hermione had a French braid on one side of her head and the rest was just hanging down. She wore a long pink skirt and a black shirt. Ginny was wearing jeans, sandals, and an old and faded Chudley Cannons t-shirt. They walked together into Hogsmeade, then went separate ways. Harry steered Ginny toward the dreaded Madame Puddyfoot's Tea Shop.

_Oh God, no..._ Ginny thought. Once they were inside, they sat down and ordered, a Hot chocolate for both.

"They actually had a good time in Madame Puddyfoot's, surprisingly enough. Near the end of the trip, they paid for their drinks and headed over to The Three Broomsticks to meet Ron and Hermione. Ginny began to go inside, but Harry grabbed her arm. She turned around to look at him.

"Ginny, I know that you were heartbroken when I told you that we couldn't be together at the end of last year," He started, "but it wasn't because I didn't want to be with you. I do. Desperately, actually. So would you like to go out again?"

Ginny leaned up and suddenly pressed her mouth gently to Harry's. It was a soft kiss, but it was so full of passion, that they might as well have been snogging.

They broke apart after a few moments, and Ginny led the way into the Three Broomsticks, thinking, _**So this is what it's like to be in love.**_


End file.
